Midnight Contentment
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: Jack realises four year old Fae’s growing up. One-shot. Janto Fluff


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of the characters created by RTD; but I f I did, well; I reckon I'd make a lot of upset people happy again...**

**AN:** I was so upset that Ianto died that I've had trouble watching old eps. And so I decided to start writing my own fan fiction story as to keep him I thought, if I can make Ianto live, then why not make him immortal so that he never has to leave Jack!, and why not Tosh and Owen alive, and why not have it where Rose stayed with the doctor, as well as Mickey (And Jake, because I reckon they'd make a cute couple...)

**Another **in my Fae Harkness-Jones stories; set in Fae's younger years.

Only this time, it focuses more on Jack and Ianto the world's most amazing parents and best slash couple in the whole of history!

**Summary:** Jack realises four year old Fae's growing up. One-shot.

* * *

**Midnight contentment**

Jack leant against the doorframe; dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers, hair stuck on end. The bedroom door held wide open so his shadow was casting itself across the bedroom and mingling with the soft blue glow of the night-light.

He had a small, but contented, smile on his face as he watched his four year old daughter Fae sleeping in her bed; she was facing him, covers kicked off to the floor, dark brown hair spread across her pillow and forehead, dressed in her red and white polar bear pyjamas and cuddling her polar bear teddy. He even smiled at her sucking her thumb, something which he had been trying to discourage for a while now.

He didn't startle when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and a chin dropped gently onto his shoulder. "She's sucking her thumb again" Ianto's voice breathed quietly into Jacks ear before pressing a kiss to Jacks neck softly, his soft hair tickling Jacks cheek.

"I know, but I think it's alright, after all, she's only a baby... our baby girl" Jack said quietly, grinning softly as Fae rolled further onto her stomach, thumb sliding from her mouth and polar bear almost falling from her hands.

Ianto breathed deeply "And I don't suppose this has anything to do with it being her first day at school tomorrow? Hmmm?" He teased gently.

Jack smiled lightly and slowly laced a hand with one of Ianto's, who in turn wrapped his arms more securely around Jack, pressing against his back gently. "She's growing up to fast for my liking" Jack stated softly "Did I tell you today she asked if she was made the same way Devon was, and if Devon would be able to have babies like we did with them? Oh I laughed so loud that people looked at us in the shop" He laughed quietly to himself.

Ianto chuckled along quietly "Well that proves she's defiantly like you Cariad, and besides, she's growing at a normal rate, or normal enough for our lot anyway... it only seems like she'd growing too fast because she's our little girl... But really though, we have to get her to stop sucking her thumb now otherwise it'll be hell when she's older... I still remember the dummy, we only got her off that a year ago" he said chuckling slightly before yawning.

Fae kicked out in her sleep again, mumbling something that sounded distinctly like "Mafanwy" and the polar bear dropping to the floor.

"She's going to be amazing" Jack said grinning and turning his head to capture Ianto's lips with his own briefly.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack back "Either that or she's going to be the world's greatest criminal... but yeah, she's going to be amazing... the worlds not going to know what hit it"

"With you as a Tad I don't see how she can't be" Jack said tiredly, leaning against Ianto carefully.

Ianto smiled into Jacks shoulder "Come on Cariad, we should get to bed, after all, we have to be ready for tomorrow... she'll be up at the crack of dawn all washed and dressed no doubt"

"It's you she gets that from Yan... but hold on, let me do something first" Jack said, kissing Ianto and disentangling himself from Ianto, walking over to Fae's bed, Jack picked up the covers, Ianto picking up the polar bear and placing it under Fae's arm. Together they paced the covers over her gently, and took turns to kiss her on the forehead as her slept peacefully.

"Come on Cariad" Ianto whispered, tugging on Jacks hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him quietly from the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Fae smiled happily in her sleep.

* * *

**I know its short but it was something that just popped into my head while I waited for my English mock exam to finish. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down**


End file.
